Projects S and D
by nachonaco
Summary: They've found their parents!  But...  (read and review, please!)
1. Default Chapter

(Establishing Shot – An FBI base. SCIENTISTS stand around a large test tube (big enough to hold a person in, folks). The test tube is holding a teenage girl, about 16 years old. She looks almost exactly like Shego, except she has normal colored skin.)  
  
SCIENTIST 1: It's alive! PROJECT S060787 is alive!  
  
SCIENTIST 2: (at computer) Vital signs are good.  
  
SCIENTIST 1: (approaching computer) Excellent. We'll download the names of Middleton High's student body into her memory, as well as create a false backstory for her.  
  
SCIENTIST 2: (nods)  
  
SCIENTIST 1: We'll let her rest for tonight. Tomorrow she has her first day of school.  
  
(The two SCIENTISTS leave. S060787 opens her emerald green eyes before the screen goes to black.)  
  
(Establishing Shot – Middleton High. "Get Up On Ya Feet" is playing as S060787 walks through the halls, carrying her books. She passes several boys, all of whom drop their books, pencils, binders, and jaws when they see her.)  
  
Get up on ya feet now  
  
Gonna rock the place  
  
Can't ya see the smile on my face  
  
Give it to me high  
  
Give it to me low  
  
Give it to me  
  
Here we go  
  
Get up on ya feet now....  
  
(She passes RON)  
  
RON: (taps S060787 on the shoulder) I don't have a library card, but can I check you out?  
  
S060787: Excuse me?  
  
RON: What's your name?  
  
S060787: SYD.  
  
RON: I'm RON STOPPABLE.  
  
SYD: (giving RON a weird look, half-crushing, half-annoyed) Nice meeting you.  
  
RON: What's your first period class?  
  
SYD: Algebra.  
  
RON: Oh. Yeah. That's, uh, that's, um, really hard.  
  
SYD: And you would know?  
  
RON: Yeah, I'm failing.  
  
SYD: I see.  
  
(Later, in an identical lab in the same time frame as SYD was activated, an identical test tube holds an identical girl, except for the fact that she has boy-cut hair. A computer suddenly flashes 'VIRUS' in red letters.)  
  
SCIENTIST: Computer! Abort Project D060787B!  
  
COMPUTER: (shuts down)  
  
D060787B: (opens eyes and escapes)  
  
SCIENTIST: What the...  
  
SCIENTIST 2: She's escaped!  
  
SCIENTIST: gasp 


	2. Yin Yang

Yin Yang  
  
(Establishing Shot – A press conference. An FBI AGENT stands at a podium, SYD standing next to him wearing her trademark outfit: a purple midriff- bearing tanktop and orange pants.)  
  
AGENT: One day ago, we successfully took the DNA of villains DR. DRAKKEN and SHEGO, creating two human clones.  
  
REPORTER: Two? The only one we see is S060787.  
  
AGENT: The second one, D060787B, was created in a laboratory in Upperton, approximately fifteen minutes after S060787. A virus struck the main computer system and she was able to escape.  
  
REPORTER: Is D060787B dangerous?  
  
AGENT: Potentially, yes, very dangerous.  
  
REPORTER: How are you tracking her?  
  
AGENT: We hope to find her using special tracking devices.  
  
REPORTER 2: What would happen if she were to meet S060787?  
  
AGENT: We have no idea what would happen if both of them would meet.  
  
(The camera cuts to SYD walking down an alley, a bit later, but we still hear the AGENT'S voice)  
  
AGENT: (VO) The information we have is all about S060787. She is the result of a DNA fusion between the two most-powerful supervillains on Earth, DR. DRAKKEN and his henchwoman SHEGO.  
  
REPORTER: (VO) What physical and mental qualities were used?  
  
AGENT: (VO) S060787 and D060787B have many of the physical and mental qualities as SHEGO, but they have the technical knowledge of DR. DRAKKEN.  
  
REPORTER: (VO) 'Technical knowledge'?  
  
AGENT: (VO) They are able to create handmade things in a matter of seconds.  
  
(SYD hears a crash and the camera closes up on her hands, on both of them, finger-length metal claws encase her fingers, and her hands flare orange)  
  
AGENT: (VO) The qualities from SHEGO were the plasma claws, however, we've added an enhancement. Metal was added to the claws, making them even more threatening.  
  
(D060787B taps SYD on the shoulder. SYD screams and jumps up, clinging to the fire escape)  
  
D060787B: (beat) S060787?  
  
SYD: Nah. SYD.  
  
D060787B: (shrugs)  
  
SYD: So, what are you doing here? (her claws retract)  
  
D060787B: (shrugs)  
  
SYD: Let's get you back, D060787B.  
  
D060787B: Don't call me that.  
  
SYD: What do you want to be called, then?  
  
D060787B: How about DESTINY?  
  
SYD: Yeah, I like that. DES for short?  
  
DES: (nods)  
  
SYD: Let's get back.  
  
(They leave) 


	3. Code Purple

Code Purple  
  
(EST SHOT- Middleton High School Gymnasium. Music blares from the stereo as we see SYD dribbling a basketball and running past the camera)  
  
I'm ready for you  
  
Are you ready for me  
  
I'm ready to go  
  
Are you ready to see  
  
Don't you know that....  
  
DES: (OC) SYD! Shoot!  
  
SYD: Got it!  
  
(SYD scores the final basket)  
  
...it's impossible to stop me?  
  
(The buzzer goes off)  
  
SYD and DES: (cheer)  
  
(Later, SYD is at her locker)  
  
SYD: (to herself, humming/singing) All the birds sing words and the flowers bloom, in the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room....  
  
(A book hits her on the back of the head)  
  
DES: (OC) Sorry!  
  
SYD: You're not REALLY sorry, are ya?  
  
DES: (OC) Nah, not really.  
  
SYD: groan  
  
(Two days later, SYD and DES are walking through the halls.)  
  
SYD: Ah, yes, Friday. The most-cherished day of the week...  
  
DES: At least to you.  
  
SYD: Meh, true, BUT it still rocks hard! Rockin' out loud! BOO YAH!  
  
(A hockey puck hits her in the head. A blonde girl, about six-foot-four, wearing glasses, jeans, and a Devils hockey jersey (and cap) walks over)  
  
GIRL: Sorry about that!  
  
SYD: Don't worry about it.  
  
GIRL: By the way, I'm JILL. JILL FROM JERSEY.  
  
SYD: Hey, I'm SYD.  
  
DES: I'm DES. What's up?  
  
JILL: Meh, nothin' much. What's up with youse?  
  
SYD: Same here.  
  
(Beat)  
  
SYD: That's the second time this week something's hit me on the head.  
  
JILL: Let me guess: a book?  
  
SYD: Yeah.  
  
JILL: That happens all the time. Especially to RON.  
  
DES: Who's RON?  
  
SYD: (to DES) You haven't met RON yet?  
  
DES: No, not yet.  
  
SYD: He's really funny. And cute, and....  
  
(SYD goes into a crush-like state)  
  
DES: sigh 


	4. Descovery

A/N: OK, I need to stop with the crappy chapter titles...sorry....secondly, tell me which song should be used in a future chapter:  
  
Mirror Mirror by M2M Kids in America by Kim Wilde Volare by Vitamin C  
  
Des-covery  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT – The laboratory where DES was created. A SCIENTIST and an AGENT stand as other AGENTS examine the computers.)  
  
AGENT: You didn't leave the computers, not even for a second?  
  
SCIENTIST: N-no, sir, she was always well-guarded.  
  
AGENT: You were on the lookout for spyware.  
  
SCIENTIST: Yes sir.  
  
AGENT: Then explain to me how this could have happened.  
  
SCIENTIST: I can't think of....  
  
(An email pops up on the computer. There is no sender address. The email reads: "It was me. I installed the virus.")  
  
AGENT: Can you trace that email?  
  
SCIENTIST: I think so. (types furiously) ....I have nothing.  
  
AGENT: Do you have any idea what the virus does?  
  
SCIENTIST: (nods)  
  
AGENT: What does it do?  
  
SCIENTIST: It compromises her immune system.  
  
AGENT: You'd bet money on that?  
  
SCIENTIST: Yes.  
  
AGENT: Thank God S060787 found her.  
  
SCIENTIST: Do you have their assignment?  
  
AGENT: Of course.  
  
(Later, in Syd's room. X Men Evolution posters are all around the room)  
  
SYD: I'm WHAT?!  
  
AGENT: I'll say it again...(aside)...for the nineteenth time...(To SYD) You. Are. Mo-ving.  
  
SYD: Got it. Got it. (beat) Wait. Where?  
  
AGENT: We've contacted a woman named JESSIE BARKIN. She's DR. DRAKKEN's sister.  
  
SYD: Wait...who the heck is DR. DRAKKEN?  
  
AGENT: You'll find out soon enough.  
  
SYD: Got it.  
  
(Later, SYD is laying on the bed in her new room, a shocked expression on her face)  
  
SYD: JESSIE. BARKIN. Is. Satan.  
  
DES: (leaning against the wall) She wasn't that bad.  
  
SYD: 'Wasn't that bad'? She scares the holy living crap out of me! Mark my words, DES, that woman is going to make our lives heck!!!  
  
DES: You really have the paranoid part of the FBI down-pat, don't you?  
  
SYD: Guess so.  
  
DES: Man, you were right, though. She IS kinda scary. I heard her yelling at you from three stories up! And you were all like... 'Don't hurt me, AUNT JESSIE!' (laughs)  
  
SYD: 'Kinda scary'?  
  
DES: Yeah. Then again when you found me I scared the holy crap out of you.  
  
SYD: I am not paranoid!  
  
DES: Whatever.  
  
SYD: I'm not!  
  
DES: You know who the last guy to say that was?  
  
SYD: Who?  
  
DES: One of the guys in 'Psycho'.  
  
SYD: Yeah, right. (beat) The killer or the guy getting killed?  
  
(Beat)  
  
DES: What do YOU think?  
  
SYD: (Groan) 


	5. Exposed and Annoyed

A/N: FYI, for some lyrics, I'll edit them due to cussing, or not fitting in with the theme of the scene.  
  
Exposed and Annoyed  
  
(Establishing Shot – SYD'S bedroom. She's sleeping, as it is 1 A.M.)  
  
SYD: (having a nightmare) N-no...No! NO! (She briefly opens her eyes, which are purple, and where our eyes are white, hers are orange.)  
  
(SYD'S POV – Nightmare. A short MAN approaches the test tube that DES was in and types. He inserts a floppy disk into the computer. A Word file comes up, displaying binary type. He laughs evilly as red siren lights illuminate his face. It is PROFESSOR DEMENTOR.)  
  
SYD: (in real life, screams)  
  
(SYD snaps awake)  
  
SYD: Gah!  
  
(SYD runs downstairs into the kitchen. She looks in the window, seeing her reflection, particularly her eyes, which are still purple and orange.)  
  
SYD: Jeez.  
  
(SYD grabs a glass of water)  
  
SYD: I hate nightmares.  
  
(The next day, at a basketball game. The scoreboard reads: HOME: 42, VISITORS: 43)  
  
ANNOUNCER: And it looks like transfer student SYD LIPSKY is adjusting well to Middleton's basketball team! She has led her team with a shocking 12 shots!  
  
(One of the girls from the visiting team pushes SYD as she stretches to reach the goal. SYD'S defense system kicks in and her claws come out, slicing the backboard in half)  
  
SYD: Uh...oops.  
  
CROWD: (gasp)  
  
GUY IN CROWD: (to another) Hey! That chick's got problems!  
  
OTHER GUY: Yeah! (to SYD) Serious problems!  
  
SYD: Sh-shut up!  
  
JESSIE: (blows her whistle (FYI: She's the coach for Middleton's girls basketball team))  
  
JILL: (in crowd) God, that woman really knows how to restore order.  
  
CROWD: (misc. yelling)  
  
JILL: Oh, sweet! An angry mob! I've ALWAYS wanted to see this!  
  
JESSIE: (to the crowd) Now, I'm sure my niece has a good explanation for this.  
  
(SYD walks over to the ANNOUNCER, whispering something to him. The ANNOUNCER nods and hands his microphone to SYD)  
  
SYD: (clears throat before speaking) Okay. So what if I'm different? Everyone's different. Like her. (points to BONNIE) She's annoying. (points to JILL) She plays hockey as long as she can. (points to JESSIE) She's a control freak.  
  
JESSIE: (glares)  
  
SYD: (turning around, facing JESSIE) Well, it's the truth.  
  
(Beat)  
  
SYD: ...I'll start ignoring you now. (turns back to the CROWD) Bottom line...  
  
CROWD: Get out of the school!  
  
SYD: (shocked, runs off)  
  
CROWD: (cheers)  
  
(SYD runs off, bumping into a FEMALE FBI AGENT)  
  
AGENT: S060787?  
  
SYD: Get away from me! I don't want to hear you call me that!  
  
AGENT: Look, S060-  
  
SYD: I said don't call me that! (through gritted teeth) My name is SYD.  
  
AGENT: SYD. I know they found out. I'm sorry.  
  
SYD: (clenching her fists) Sorry?! You made me a FREAK and you say sorry?!  
  
AGENT: It was necessary...  
  
SYD: Necessary?!  
  
AGENT: (nods) Do you think any of them stand a chance against a supervillain?  
  
SYD: (shakes head)  
  
AGENT: Exactly.  
  
SYD: I...I need to clear my head.  
  
(SYD walks off. She comes to a stop at a park. She sits on a bench)  
  
SYD: (looking up at the sky) Thank you, Father. Thank you for giving me the gift of life and the acceptance I had. Thank you for my family, however small it is. Amen.  
  
(SYD lays on the bench, looking up at the stars)  
  
I wanna be perfect  
  
But I'm me,  
  
I wanna be flawless,  
  
But they see,  
  
Every little crack, every chip  
  
(SYD flashbacks to when her abnormality was exposed, the instant where her claws pop out.)  
  
Every dent,  
  
Every little mistake...  
  
I wanna be perfect...  
  
Just like them...  
  
But there's only so much that I can do...  
  
When I look in the mirror what I see...  
  
(SYD looks at her reflection in a puddle)  
  
Makes sense to me...  
  
Perfectly...  
  
SYD: (whispering) Perfectly...  
  
DES: (walks up) Hey, SYD. We won. TERRI scored the winning basket.  
  
SYD: Cool.  
  
DES: Are you all right?  
  
SYD: Yeah...just kind of freaked.  
  
DES: Yeah, I know.  
  
SYD: What am I going to do about school?  
  
DES: SYD. You're an FBI experiment. You'll figure something out.  
  
(The next day, SYD steps out of her car, a '95 Honda Passport.)  
  
REPORTER: Miss LIPSKY! Is there any truth that you...  
  
SYD: (flatly) No.  
  
REPORTER 2: So you're not?  
  
SYD: (acidly) No.  
  
REPORTER: You aren't a mutant?  
  
SYD: NO!  
  
REPORTER 2: You're sure?  
  
SYD: Duh!  
  
JILL: (OC) Man, two angry mobs in one week. Life is good! ....If only they were carrying flaming torches and pitchforks.  
  
(Camera pans to JILL as a flaming orange microphone whizzes past her head)  
  
JILL: Very nice!  
  
(Back to SYD. SYD'S eyes have turned a vibrant, menacing purple and orange. She looks angrily at the crowd as her hands flare, as orange as her eyes, with purple specks. She raises them a few inches above her head, and fires the beams. They surround her, like a force field)  
  
PHOTOGRAPHY STUDENT: (takes a picture)  
  
REPORTER: Whoa!  
  
PHOTOGRAPHER: (also takes a picture)  
  
SYD: (icily) Stay. BACK!  
  
(Pan back to JILL, looking up at the sky thankfully)  
  
JILL: Two mobs, and a totally ticked SYD LIPSKY. There is a God!  
  
(Pan to SYD, who's still surrounded by the force field)  
  
FEMALE REPORTER: (to camera) And it seems high school sophomore SYD LIPSKY, transfer student from Upperton, has...erm...what's the word I'm looking for?  
  
JILL: (OC) Turned into a ungodly fire demon?  
  
F.R.: Exactly. (to camera) Police efforts so far have been futile, ladies and gentlemen. Scientists estimate that the flaming force field surrounding the girl have, in fact, reached close proximity to the temperature of the sun.  
  
(Pan to JILL again, who's sitting on a trashcan, holding a marshmallow on a stick over the forcefield, she pulls it back to her face)  
  
JILL: Oh, man, I should try barbeque next.  
  
(Camera – SYD'S POV. She's surrounded by the flames, scared to death. She spins around. The crowd has grown, including all the teachers, the student body, and half the surrounding neighbors. Everything is orange/purple tinted. JILL is still sitting on the trashcan. The flames stop)  
  
JILL: Dang. Still could've used a few more minutes.  
  
(SYD, ticked, throws a fireball at JILL, not physically hurting her, but burning her cap.)  
  
JILL: (cough) Excellent.  
  
(SYD slumps to her knees, covering her face, sobbing. JESSIE and DES walk over to her.)  
  
DES: SYD? Are you okay?  
  
SYD: Arh...I-I lost control...  
  
JESSIE: It's okay, SYD. Everybody does at some point.  
  
SYD: It was horrible....It was like another SYD took over....  
  
JESSIE: (looks at the parking lot) Hey, you managed to level the parking lot. They've been meaning to do that for months.  
  
(JILL grabs two sticks and plays a rimshot on the trashcan)  
  
SYD: (glares at JILL) You're not funny.  
  
JILL: Liar.  
  
(The next morning. SYD walks into the kitchen, wearing a purple hockey jersey, a silver undershirt, and purple pants in RON'S style.)  
  
SYD: (humming 'Bouncing Off The Ceiling' by A-Teens. She stops when she sees JESSIE, who's reading over several letters) Whatcha doin'?  
  
JESSIE: Just reading over some letters we got yesterday.  
  
SYD: But you usually do that in the afternoon, don't you?  
  
JESSIE: Yeah, for bills...Apparently a lot of angry parents didn't appreciate the little 'episode' yesterday.  
  
SYD: (walks over) Dang. That mother is CERTAINLY NOT a PTA mom.  
  
JESSIE: (laughs, then abruptly turns serious) This is serious, SYD. Another episode like that, and you'll be out of school. Understand?  
  
(SYD nods)  
  
SYD: I'll try. 


	6. Initiation

Initiation  
  
(EST. SHOT – The parking lot. SYD and JILL stand.)  
  
SYD: We have a student lounge?  
  
JILL: Yeah. Bueno Nacho.  
  
SYD: Sweet, Mexican food.  
  
(Later. SYD, DES, JILL, and KIM sit at a booth at Bueno Nacho)  
  
SYD: (to KIM) Hi, I'm SYD LIPSKY.  
  
KIM: KIM POSSIBLE.  
  
SYD: This is my sister, DES. (nods head to DES)  
  
KIM: Nice to meet you.  
  
SYD: So, you fight crime too, eh?  
  
KIM: (nods)  
  
DES: Cool.  
  
SYD: We're not official secret agents yet, but we're getting close.  
  
JILL: Hey, SYD, did you see X Men Evolution last night?  
  
SYD: (nods) It was the one with X23.  
  
JILL: Mind if I call you S23?  
  
SYD: Yes.  
  
JILL: (shrugs) Doesn't matter.  
  
SYD: (glares)  
  
JILL: Man, you're starting to remind me of your aunt.  
  
KIM: Who's her aunt?  
  
JILL: Oh, yeah, you were in Peru for a couple of weeks, weren't ya, KP?  
  
SYD: Peru?  
  
KIM: Yeah.  
  
SYD: Anyway, my aunt's JESSIE BARKIN.  
  
KIM: That woman is your aunt?!  
  
SYD: Shocking, I know.  
  
JILL: (To KIM) She's the kid that blew up half the parking lot yesterday.  
  
KIM: Yeah, that made international news.  
  
SYD: Oh, perfect. Now I have to find some way to publically apologize and get back my reputation...  
  
JILL: You could play for the Devils. Then everyone would like you.  
  
SYD: (glares)  
  
JILL: I'm serious! You ever seen anybody mess with a Devils' fan?  
  
KIM: The only reason nobody messes with you is because you're six-foot- four and you have a saxophone in your throat!  
  
JILL: Definitely gonna go with my strengths.  
  
KIM: (Groan)  
  
SYD: So...we've got to figure out a way to get my reputation back.  
  
(The next day, at MHS. SYD, JILL, and a group of students stand by an air vent.)  
  
CROWD: Change the grades! Change the grades!  
  
JILL: (into megaphone) Now, momentarily, the great SYD LIPSKY...(aside) And most likely LATE if MRS. BARKIN finds out...(to the crowd) will attempt the impossible: changing report cards!  
  
CROWD: (cheers)  
  
JILL: (to SYD) I'll get the hearse.  
  
SYD: (gulp)  
  
(SYD begins her trek.)  
  
SYD: (to herself) I can do this. I can do this. (sob) I'm gonna die!  
  
JILL: You're only gonna die if you're caught!  
  
SYD: What are you doing here?  
  
JILL: The freshmen wouldn't shut up about banding together and all that crap, so I decided to come help you.  
  
SYD: (beat) They forced you into the air vent.  
  
JILL: Yeah, pretty much.  
  
SYD: Just like those snotty little brats.  
  
JILL: (snicker) By the way, WADE made this for ya. (slides a parcel to SYD)  
  
SYD: (opens it) A Game Boy?  
  
JILL: That's no ordinary Game Boy.  
  
(WADE appears on the screen)  
  
WADE: Hey, SYD.  
  
SYD: Gah! How do you...  
  
WADE: I'm a genius, I know everything.  
  
SYD: OK, smart one. What's my middle name?  
  
WADE: Ren. Japanese for 'perfect'.  
  
SYD: (beat) Social security number? Date of birth?  
  
WADE: Lost in a fire.  
  
JILL: He SAID he knows everything!  
  
SYD: While you're at it, give me the score for the Middleton Sharks basketball game.  
  
JILL: How did we go from a Mad Dog high school mascot to an NBA shark?  
  
SYD: You can't beat the best, JILL.  
  
JILL: You destroy the backboard and you call your team the best?  
  
SYD: Uh, hello! It was defense!  
  
JILL: Shyeah, if you call that defense. (Beat) Hey, do you stick to magnetic surfaces when you do that?  
  
SYD: (glares) I wouldn't know.  
  
JILL: Can we try it?  
  
SYD: NO!  
  
JESSIE: (under the vent) You know, SYDNEY REN, that if you TRY to sneak in to change the grades, BE QUIET ABOUT IT!  
  
SYD: (OC) Yes ma'am!  
  
JESSIE: Arh...my niece is an idiot.  
  
SYD: (OC) I'll have you know, I'm an FBI agent!  
  
JILL: (OC) The vent echoes, ya know.  
  
SYD: (OC) Crap!  
  
(Beat)  
  
JILL: (OC) Do you hear that?  
  
SYD: (OC) Arh! Angry freshman! Duck and cover! This is not a drill! This is not a drill!  
  
(We hear the vent clang as SYD and JILL scurry forward)  
  
SYD: (OC, her voice echoing) CRAWL! CRAWL LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! ANGRY FRESHMEN ROAM IN PACKS!  
  
JILL: (OC, her voice echoing) DES was right. You ARE paranoid!  
  
SYD: (OC, her voice echoing) THEY'VE GOT GUNS!  
  
JILL: (OC, her voice echoing) IT'S A SLINGSHOT, YOU MORON!  
  
SYD: (OC) SAME DIFFERENCE!  
  
(Their voices disappear)  
  
JESSIE: (rolls eyes)  
  
(Later, SYD and JILL exit the vent. Everyone cheers.)  
  
CROWD: LIPSKY! LIPSKY! LIPSKY! LIPSKY!  
  
SYD: They respect me!  
  
JILL: They FEAR you. Which LEADS to respect.  
  
SYD: So fear and respect are equal?  
  
JILL: Where I come from.  
  
SYD: Oy...  
  
(Later, at Bueno Nacho)  
  
SYD: Do we ALWAYS hang out here?  
  
JILL: Your aunt never comes here.  
  
SYD: Point.  
  
JILL: I always make points.  
  
(RON appears in the booth behind DES)  
  
RON: Yo yo! STOPPABLE in the...(spots DES, ducks where he can't be seen, and comes up with his hair slicked back)  
  
SYD: Did you do that with spit, RON?  
  
RON: The RON-meister's talkin', here! (to DES) I don't have a library card, but can I...  
  
(DES slaps him)  
  
SYD/JILL/KIM: Whoa!  
  
RON: Ow!  
  
DES: Do. Not. Hit. On. Me!  
  
SYD: Nicely done, sis!  
  
(SYD'S device buzzes. SYD answers)  
  
SYD: Hey, WADE.  
  
WADE: Yo, SYD. I thought I'd run through some of the procedures for the Kimmunicator v 2.0.  
  
SYD: What are they?  
  
WADE: Way too many to mention.  
  
SYD: Can we give it a different name?  
  
WADE: Sure. Mind making it a hybrid of a name and a computer part?  
  
SYD: Not at all. How about the Sydstem?  
  
WADE: Sounds cool. Anyway, here we go. Do you have it out?  
  
SYD: Uh, obviously.  
  
WADE: Open the compartment, okay?  
  
SYD: Whatever you say. (presses a button. A small compartment opens in the top of the Sydstem, revealing a digital watch)  
  
WADE: (appearing on the screen where the time is displayed) How would you like a little lesson in training?  
  
SYD/DES: Sure! 


	7. Training

Disclaimer: I only own Syd and DNAidan, despyrit owns Des and Jessie and Drew, Foley Artist owns Jill. I also would like to add that I cannot choreograph a dance.  
  
Author's Note: I cannot STAND DNAmy's cuteness.....o.o'....so I made her menacing....  
  
Training  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT – A building. Camera pans vertically to SYD and DES)  
  
KIM: (OC, whispering) You guys sure you can do this?  
  
SYD: (whispering) I can do anything.  
  
(SYD tosses a small writing pen to the floor, which expands and turns into a hoverboard. Ink spills out onto SYD's and DES' faces)  
  
SYD: ...I have GOT to get that checked.  
  
DES: Doy!  
  
(SYD and DES step on the hoverboard as "Up Up Up" by Rose Falcon plays)  
  
Can't keep me down  
  
(They land the hoverboard. SYD and DES step off, their eyes glowing)  
  
Get up, get up,  
  
SYD: (flares her hands)  
  
Get ready or not 'cause here I come  
  
DES: (shoots a jet of water from her hands at the THIEVES)  
  
Dance dance dance, have some fun  
  
THIEF 1: (Screams)  
  
654321,  
  
SYD: (snicker)  
  
Get up, get up,  
  
SYD: (spotting a briefcase) You won't mind if I take this.  
  
Get up up up, oh,  
  
THIEF 2: Actually....  
  
(SYD and DES take it and soar off on the hoverboard)  
  
Up up up...  
  
THIEF 2: Crap.  
  
(The next day, JESSIE is grading papers when music can be heard. She looks outside the window. Outside, SYD's dancing excellently)  
  
JESSIE: Oh my frickin' God.  
  
I'm just your sweet next-door neighbor  
  
(SYD walks toward the "camera", kicking towards it)  
  
I do what I'm told  
  
(SYD spins around)  
  
And I never cause any trouble  
  
(SYD bobs her head a couple of times)  
  
I'm so much more than meets the eye  
  
(SYD walks toward the camera, then jumps back)  
  
But there's something that I keep hidden deep inside  
  
(SYD spins around again)  
  
Don't mess with my kind  
  
Don't play with my mind  
  
I'm only a girl  
  
But I can move the world  
  
Don't put me down  
  
Or kick me to the ground  
  
I'll be up in a flash  
  
My superhuman blast  
  
Well, maybe I'll just have a little bit of fun,  
  
(SYD kicks toward the camera again)  
  
I got a life of my own and it's just begun,  
  
(SYD twirls around like an idiot)  
  
I got powers that you can't deny  
  
(SYD spins around a couple of times, tapping her feet)  
  
Treat me wrong and I'm gone in the blink of an eye  
  
(SYD gestures with one arm widely out)  
  
Don't mess with my kind  
  
(SYD nods her head a couple more times)  
  
Don't play with my mind  
  
Don't mess with my kind  
  
Don't play with my mind  
  
I'm only a girl  
  
But I can move the world  
  
Don't put me down  
  
Or kick me to the ground  
  
I'll be up in a flash  
  
My superhuman blast  
  
Don't mess with my kind  
  
Don't play with my mind  
  
I'm only a girl  
  
But I can move the world  
  
Don't put me down  
  
Or kick me to the ground  
  
I'll be up in a flash  
  
(SYD spin-kicks as several students surround her)  
  
My superhuman blast  
  
(SYD stops. Everyone cheers)  
  
CROWD: Go SYD! Go SYD!  
  
SYD: Cool, they still respect me.  
  
(Later, at a lair. DES and SYD stand by KIM and RON)  
  
KIM: You two sure you can handle this?  
  
SYD: Yes, KIM!  
  
(A few minutes later. DES and SYD are inside the lair.......tied up.)  
  
DES: And you thought we could handle them....  
  
(A man approaches with DNAMY. They are (fraternal) twins.)  
  
DNAMY: (to the MAN) Well, DNAIDAN, we caught them.  
  
DNAIDAN: I know.  
  
DNAMY: So, what are you going to do with them?  
  
DNAIDAN: I know just the thing. (injects SYD and DES with something. They both fall unconscious) 


	8. Transformation

Why Me?  
  
(SYD'S POV - SYD groans and opens her eyes. Everything is black and white.)  
  
SYD: What the....  
  
DNAIDAN: Ah, so you survived the transformation.  
  
(We go into the normal, third person POV)  
  
SYD: (looks confused)  
  
DNAIDAN: (holds up a mirror. SYD looks at herself, a panther.)  
  
SYD: (screams) I'M A PANTHER!!!!!  
  
(SYD (somehow) breaks through the metal cage.)  
  
(Cut to a street. SYD is running toward her house. She passes JILL, who looks at her for a second, then goes back to eating her pizza)  
  
JILL: (Swallows pizza) I've seen weirder.  
  
(A GROUP OF KIDS sit next to JILL)  
  
KID 1: Do it again!  
  
JILL: Oh, fine. (Plays the NBA theme with her throat-sax)  
  
KIDS: (cheer)  
  
(SYD reaches her house and breaks through the window)  
  
JESSIE: (sees SYD) GET OUT OF HERE YOU OVERGROWN CAT!  
  
SYD: AUNT JESSIE, it's me, SYD.  
  
JESSIE: GET OUT, FELINE!  
  
SYD: AUNT JESSIE....  
  
JESSIE: (leaves and comes back with a handgun)  
  
SYD: Oh crap.  
  
(JESSIE shoots SYD in the ear)  
  
SYD: (yelps in pain)  
  
(SYD hides behind the couch)  
  
JESSIE: Get...out...from...behind...there!  
  
SYD: (growls)  
  
(JESSIE shoots the gun again, hitting SYD's ear for the second time. SYD gets up and pounces on JESSIE. JESSIE screams as she falls)  
  
SYD: (Growling loudly)  
  
JESSIE: GET OFF YOU OVERGROWN PIECE OF SH-...  
  
SYD: (clears throat)  
  
JESSIE: (grabs the handgun)  
  
SYD: (flares paws, placing them on JESSIE'S neck)  
  
JESSIE: SYD?!  
  
SYD: (nods and gets off, shooting JESSIE a look that basically says 'Took you long enough.')  
  
JESSIE: Wh-what happened?  
  
SYD: (acts out what happened, then, grabs her own neck with her paws, pretending to choke to demonstrate what she think will happen to DES)  
  
JESSIE: Oh God....  
  
SYD: (walks over to JESSIE'S laptop and types 'Do you understand me?')  
  
JESSIE: (slowly nods)  
  
(Cut to the lair. JESSIE storms in, furious. SYD reluctantly follows.)  
  
JESSIE: (to AIDAN) WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NIECES?!  
  
DNAIDAN: Nothing...life-threatening....  
  
JESSIE: (pinning AIDAN to the wall) I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. WHERE IS DES?!  
  
(SYD watches, shocked)  
  
DNAIDAN: Dead.  
  
JESSIE: (losing all color in her face) Wh-what?  
  
DNAIDAN: DES is dead.  
  
JESSIE: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!  
  
DNAIDAN: (shrugs) Apparently she couldn't take the injection without killing herself.  
  
JESSIE: (glares) You're lying. (to SYD) Go check.  
  
(SYD runs off. Later, (human, she grabbed an antidote) SYD is looking through a corridor)  
  
SYD: DES? DES, you in here? Yo! DES!  
  
DES: (barely conscious) S-S-SYD?  
  
SYD: DES! (runs over to her) Are you okay?  
  
DES: Y-yeah....(faints)  
  
(SYD helps DES up and walks back into the main room. DNAIDAN is unconscious.)  
  
SYD: Holy. Frickin'. Crap!  
  
JESSIE: (sees DES) Oh God!  
  
SYD: (nods) We've gotta get her to a hospital!  
  
(Later, in the hospital, the Sydstem buzzes)  
  
SYD: Hey, WADE.  
  
WADE: I figured you'd want a ringtone for the Sydstem, so I took the liberty of taking the tune of a song I found on your hard drive. Is that okay?  
  
SYD: 'Say the Word'?  
  
WADE: That's the one.  
  
SYD: Thanks, WADE.  
  
WADE: No biggie.  
  
(The next day, at school. The bell rings as SYD and KIM exit class)  
  
KIM: This guy actually turned you into a panther?  
  
SYD: Yeah, freaky.  
  
KIM: Very.  
  
SYD: I think I'm gonna go to Slipped Disc after school...I figure I have enough money for that new CD....  
  
KIM: The O Boys one?  
  
SYD: Yeah.  
  
KIM: Cool.  
  
SYD: They are so cool!  
  
(They reach their lockers)  
  
SYD: Did you get the report done for MR. BRYANT'S class?  
  
KIM: (nods) 'The Diary of Anne Frank' was so sad.  
  
SYD: Yeah, I know....I saw the movie a couple of days ago.  
  
KIM: Did you read the diary?  
  
SYD: (nods)  
  
(SYD puts her books back and closes her locker door. Closeup on SYD's hand. Metal encases her cuticles) 


	9. The Mission

(ESTABLISHING SHOT – Middleton High, the next day. SYD and JILL stand by a door.)  
  
JILL: What's up with your fingers?  
  
SYD: Huh?  
  
JILL: The whole 'metal manicure' thing.  
  
SYD: (looks) OH GOD!  
  
JILL: Man, I'm starting to think Middleton's cooler than Jersey. Sure, we have gang fights every night, but we don't have people with metal claws!  
  
SYD: 'Gang fights'?  
  
JILL: Oh, sure. Guns, knives, tear gas....napalm.  
  
SYD: Napalm?!  
  
JILL: Heck yeah. You haven't LIVED until you've heard a caliber being shot and the screams of napalm victims....  
  
SYD: You're....weirding me out....  
  
JILL: Y'know, you COULD lace those claws with it.  
  
SYD: NO!  
  
JILL: Just the tips?  
  
SYD: No!  
  
(SYD walks off. JILL follows)  
  
JILL: One little cuticle!  
  
SYD: (OC) No!  
  
JILL: (OC) Just one little bit of napalm!  
  
SYD: (OC) Leave. Me. Alone!  
  
JILL: (OC) Hey, can't you get expelled for weaponry?  
  
SYD: (OC) Like you care.  
  
JILL: (OC) You didn't realize where this was going. We get a BONNIE mask...  
  
SYD: (OC) I'm lovin' it.  
  
JILL: (OC) Quote that commercial again and I'll hurt you.  
  
SYD: (OC) What commercial?  
  
(Later, SYD is humming "Get Up On Ya Feet" while getting her lunch. She walks through the hall to her locker. A blonde GIRL bumps into SYD)  
  
GIRL: Oh, sorry.  
  
SYD: 'Salright. (Gets up) I'm SYD.  
  
GIRL: Name's SAM. SAM PERFECT.  
  
SYD: What's up?  
  
SAM: Nothin' much.  
  
SYD: Same here.  
  
SAM: So, you new?  
  
SYD: Just moved a couple of weeks ago.  
  
SAM: Oh. Cool.  
  
JILL: (OC) OK, SYD, what about hydrochloric acid?  
  
SYD: (calling to OC) Give it up, SLOANE!  
  
JILL: (OC) Mace?  
  
SYD: (To SAM) Excuse me.  
  
(SYD rolls her sleeves up and walks OC)  
  
JILL: (OC) Hey! You little....YOU BROKE MY HOCKEY STICK! OH, LIPSKY, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY BIG!  
  
SYD: (runs back to SAM) HIDE ME!  
  
(SAM sidesteps, letting JILL smack SYD a few times with the broken hockey stick)  
  
SYD: Ow! Ow! JILL! Stop!  
  
JILL: (whacks SYD again)  
  
(Later, SYD is laying on the couch, eating Krispy Kreme donuts. Five empty KK boxes sit at her feet. JESSIE passes her)  
  
JESSIE: For God's sake, SYD. Five boxes of Krispy Kreme donuts?  
  
SYD: BRITTANY helped.  
  
JESSIE: Who's BRITTANY?  
  
(As JESSIE says her line, a small dog (A Lhasa Apso) wiggles its' way out from under the boxes)  
  
JESSIE: .....A dog?! You can't keep a dog! You can't keep an ANT alive!  
  
SYD: I can keep a dog alive!  
  
JESSIE: (beat) Fine...I'll give you a two-day trial.  
  
SYD: YES! Thank you, AUNT JESSIE!  
  
(Later. SYD is walking with BRITTANY when the Sydstem goes off)  
  
WADE: SYD! DES was kidnapped!  
  
SYD: (Gasps) 


	10. A Certain Flare

A Certain Flare  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT – An alleyway. SYD, riding her motorcycle, which is orange with several different splotches (think like the Go Jet) of purple on it, speeds through. She is wearing a suit similar to SHEGO'S, only purple where the black is and orange where the green is. Another addition is, she's got a belt that's styled like the one KIM wears in DRAKKEN'S lair in Tick-tick-tick. SYD zooms down to a river dock and gets off of the motorbike.)  
  
SYD: It's quiet.  
  
(She's surrounded by several HENCHMEN)  
  
SYD: ....Not anymore. OK, boys, the hurt is ON!  
  
(SYD flares her hands and her eyes glow, making her look very demonic.)  
  
SYD: Hope y'all like third-degree burns.  
  
(The HENCHMEN raise their laser-guns)  
  
SYD: You guys actually think a laser's going to faze me?  
  
(SYD fires one of her firebeams at one HENCHMAN'S gun. It melts. SYD unflares her hands)  
  
SYD: Heh. Thought you could actually beat me.  
  
HENCHMAN 2: The fight's not over yet, girl.  
  
(SYD jumps on top of two crates which are stacked together)  
  
SYD: (triumphant laugh) You're right. It's not over 'til the henchmen fry.  
  
HENCHMAN 3: Why you little....  
  
(The HENCHMEN fire their lasers. Once the smoke clears, SYD is gone.)  
  
HENCHMAN 6: Yeah, we got her!  
  
HENCHMAN 12: She's gone!  
  
HENCHMAN 13: Is she, boys?  
  
HENCHMAN 1: Hold it....there are only twelve henchmen.  
  
SYD: (ripping off HENCHMAN 13 disguise) Twelve Henchmen. Sounds like either a cult or a movie title. I can't decide.  
  
HENCHMAN 12: Hold it. How did you...  
  
SYD: Oh, you mean, how did I...  
  
(The dock gives way under the HENCHMEN)  
  
SYD: (unsheathing claws, said to herself) The same way I did that.  
  
(SYD heads off. She spots some warehouses, and pulls out the Sydstem)  
  
WADE: Warehouse 54, SYD.  
  
SYD: Thanks, man.  
  
WADE: (thumbs up) Good luck, girl.  
  
SYD: Double thanks.  
  
(SYD clicks off, putting the Sydstem in her jacket pocket. She enters the warehouse)  
  
SYD: ....I wonder if I could call in a favor and get the Trading Spaces crew over here.  
  
(SYD spots DES)  
  
SYD: DES! Oh God! (runs over to her)  
  
MAN: (in shadows) Don't touch her.  
  
SYD: W-who are you? What did you do to my sister?!  
  
MAN: (shrugs) I decided to finish the job.  
  
SYD: Wh-what job?  
  
MAN: (steps out from the shadows. It is DEMENTOR)  
  
SYD: Who are you?  
  
DEMENTOR: I am PROFESSOR DEMENTOR.  
  
SYD: How do you know my sister?  
  
DEMENTOR: I was the one that installed the virus onto her main computer system...the one that controlled her health.  
  
SYD: What?  
  
DEMENTOR: You see, I wanted to stop you two from being created, or at least from being immortal.  
  
SYD: But we're not imm-...  
  
DEMENTOR: Oh, I did some research. (he pulls a small black chip from his pocket)  
  
SYD: Wh-what's...  
  
DEMENTOR: It's a deactivation chip. Should I choose to use it on you, you'd be dead in thirty minutes flat. No joke.  
  
SYD: Just stay back.  
  
DEMENTOR: You have three choices. Take your sister and leave, just leave, or die.  
  
SYD: (acidly) My sister is not dead.  
  
(SYD takes DES and leaves.)  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT – Hospital. DES is unconscious. SYD sits, waiting for DES to wake up. She pulls out the Sydstem and decides to call JESSIE)  
  
JESSIE: (Answering) Hello?  
  
SYD: Uh, AUNT JESSIE?  
  
JESSIE: SYD? Is everything OK?  
  
SYD: Uh...not...exactly....  
  
JESSIE: Oh God. Is DES okay?  
  
SYD: She's unconscious....  
  
JESSIE: WHAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!  
  
SYD: Y'know how DES was nearly dead when we found her? Well, I took her to the hospital, and while I was getting some coffee, somebody took her...WADE saw it on the security cameras...I found her, she's barely alive though...  
  
JESSIE: WHY ON EARTH DID YOU LEAVE HER ALONE?!  
  
SYD: I...I wasn't...thinking...  
  
JESSIE: OF COURSE YOU WEREN'T! ARH! (hangs up)  
  
DES: (coughs)  
  
SYD: (looks at DES)  
  
DES: (Opens her eyes) Arh...  
  
SYD: DES! You're alive.  
  
DES: (nods)  
  
SYD: RON's been worried about you.  
  
DES: That idiot's worried?  
  
SYD: (nods)  
  
DES: Arh...just what I need....  
  
RON: (walks in) Hey, DES.  
  
(DES just looks down at her hands, which also have metal cuticles. DES gasps) 


	11. Illusionist

A/N: In the chapter where Syd transforms, she is not talking. She is growling. Sorry for the confusion!  
  
Illusionist  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT – An FBI base. SYD and an AGENT stand)  
  
AGENT: DES is going to be unconscious for a while?  
  
SYD: (nods)  
  
AGENT: We'll have to help her when she wakes up..  
  
SYD: I know.  
  
AGENT: Quite impressive.  
  
SYD: Huh?  
  
AGENT: Taking on twelve henchmen by yourself. Damages aside, I think you did very well.  
  
SYD: (grins) Really?  
  
AGENT: S060787, you exceeded our expectations by far.  
  
SYD: Seriously?  
  
(The AGENT walks off. SYD follows)  
  
AGENT: Really. In fact, you've probably 'outgrown' the FBI.  
  
SYD: What? Really?  
  
AGENT: You and DES, when she wakes up, will be GJ agents. You will keep your regular mission clothes. You will, however, get new equipment.  
  
SYD: New equipment?! Awesome!  
  
(The next day, SYD is walking through the GJ Middleton base and drinking a Diet Pepsi)  
  
SYD: (humming/singing to herself) Our spots are different...different colors...we make each other stronger that ain't ever gonna change.....  
  
(SYD knocks into SAM)  
  
SYD: (Stops humming) SAM?!  
  
SAM: SYD? What the heck are ya doin' here?  
  
SYD: I work here now. Well, technically.  
  
SAM: Cool!  
  
SYD: I'm on the A-Squad.  
  
SAM: A-Squad?! But that's for...  
  
SYD: ....top agents only.  
  
SAM: You're just a rookie!  
  
SYD: Did YOU work for the FBI?  
  
SAM: Well, no.  
  
SYD: I rest my case.  
  
DR. DIRECTOR: (Over PA) All right. All A-Squad AGENTS are to report to the training room immediately.  
  
(Later, SYD is sleeping. In her dream, she gets flashes of different events. In order, they are: DRAKKEN'S lair exploding (Tick-Tick-Tick), SHEGO and KIM fighting (Bueno Nacho), SHEGO riding the hoverboard-snowboard thing (A Very Possible Christmas), and DRAKKEN laughing maniacally (Crush). Then, we flash to SYD'S life. She's in the incubation tube, wearing hospital garb. Then, two mechanical arms reach down, attaching an oxygen mask to her face. SYD shuts her eyes even tighter, the rush of oxygen refreshing. Then, we see a computer screen, displaying the following:  
  
NAME: SYDNEY LIPSKY  
  
BIRTHDATE: 06/07/87  
  
FAMILY: DR. DRAKKEN (father), SHEGO (mother), JESSICA BARKIN (aunt), STEVEN BARKIN (uncle), ANDREW BARKIN (cousin)  
  
CURRENT PLACE OF RESIDENCE: Middleton  
  
CURRENT PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT: N/A  
  
HAIR COLOR: Black  
  
EYE COLOR: Green (purple contacts, orange contacts)  
  
AGE: 16 ¾  
  
HEIGHT: 6 ft., 0 in.  
  
WEIGHT: 120 lb  
  
ABILITIES: Super strength, flaming hands, the ability to destroy anything in her path.  
  
(Another series of flashes occurs. In one, SHEGO races past security officers, running past a door that says "GENETICS LAB – S060787 Inside. ENTER AT OWN RISK". SHEGO scoffs, figures it's not important, and leaves. SYD gets a glimpse of the future. A woman wearing purple is trying to destroy DEMENTOR, and it's not working. Another woman, wearing blue and silver, is helping. It is SYD and DES (respectively). SYD snaps awake)  
  
SYD: (small scream)  
  
(SYD covers her eyes with her hands, shaking her head)  
  
SYD: Arh....  
  
(The next morning, SYD and JILL are at Bueno Nacho. JILL doesn't eat anything. SYD uses her fingers to chop some strawberries and putting them on a tortilla that has a lot of chocolate on it. SYD slices an orange, and wraps up the burrito)  
  
SYD: The PERFECT breakfast burrito.  
  
JILL: Yeah, well, that's pretty much opinion.  
  
SYD: It's fact.  
  
JILL: Hey, you still owe me a hockey stick.  
  
SYD: You have like six.  
  
JILL: (beat) I'll make you a deal. Play against me in hockey. You win, you don't have to pay me.  
  
SYD: And if I lose?  
  
JILL: You'll be buying me hockey sticks until the day you collect social security.  
  
(Cut to SYD and JILL, each wielding a hockey stick. This scene resembles a Mexican standoff...with the two main characters on rollerskates. KIM, half- asleep, watches)  
  
KIM: (to herself) They had to drag me into this....  
  
(Two trashcans are set up, turned on their sides, as goals)  
  
KIM: (yawn) OK, you guys, start. (takes a sip of coffee)  
  
(SYD skates, grabbing the puck. She flares her hands, igniting the stick, then the puck, the stick returns to normal. The puck sails past JILL'S "goal" (through it), under a truck, through a door, and into a store.)  
  
JILL: Whoa! Good God! Were you a hockey player for the FBI?  
  
SYD: Nah.  
  
JILL: Oh, look, it's boomeranging back! Duck, SYD!  
  
(SYD ducks and runs for cover)  
  
JILL: (laughs) Psyche! 


	12. Meet the Parents

A/N: OK, time to explain some things. One: Shania is my name for Shego. I wrote the earlier draft before Go Team Go aired, so there was no earthly way of knowing (which direction we are going...arh...been watchin' Willy Wonka again) what Shego's real name was, or even if it's Shego. Two: There will be a sequel after this fic.  
  
Meet the Parents  
  
(EST. SHOT – An FBI office. SYD sits in a chair, across the desk from an AGENT.)  
  
SYD: I want answers.  
  
AGENT: What kind of answers?  
  
SYD: Who are my parents?  
  
AGENT: (sighing, rubbing their eyes frustratedly (kinda hard to word, there, but if you've ever seen it, you know what I'm talking about)) All right. Your father's name is DR. DRAKKEN. Here's his picture. (hands a picture to SYD)  
  
SYD: Wow...I...have...a dad...  
  
AGENT: (handing SYD another picture) This is your mother. SHEGO.  
  
SYD: I have a mom, too...wow...this...I'm gonna go....see you later! (Runs off)  
  
(Cut to the hospital. DES is reading a book.)  
  
SYD: (walking in) DES! Guess what!  
  
DES: What?  
  
SYD: I found out who our real parents are!  
  
DES: What?!  
  
SYD: I did!  
  
DES: Really?!  
  
SYD: Yeah! ....Um, they're supervillains, though....so....  
  
DES: Hm...  
  
(A few weeks later, SYD and DES walk into the lair)  
  
DRAKKEN: (to SHEGO) And so, I will finally make her pay!  
  
SHEGO: Yeah, if her goofy sidekick doesn't...(spots SYD)  
  
(Beat)  
  
SHEGO: (smacks DRAKKEN) HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, NO CLONING?! AND LOOK, THERE'S TWO OF THEM!  
  
SYD: I'm not a clone...Mom.  
  
SHEGO: 'Mom'?  
  
SYD: (nods) We were created from your DNA.  
  
(DES whacks SYD)  
  
DES: Don't tell them EVERYTHING!!  
  
SYD: Ow! Ow!  
  
DES: I...can't believe...we have...parents.  
  
SHEGO: I can't believe we have kids!  
  
(Later, SYD, DES, SHEGO, DRAKKEN, and JESSIE sit in the living room)  
  
JESSIE: (To DRAKKEN) DREW....what happened to you?  
  
DRAKKEN: Lab accident.  
  
SHEGO: (to JESSIE) They've been here for sixteen years?  
  
JESSIE: (shakes head) Only about five months.  
  
SHEGO: But....  
  
JESSIE: They're synthetic.  
  
DRAKKEN: Like Olean chips?  
  
(SYD, DES, JESSIE, and SHEGO all sigh)  
  
DRAKKEN: What? I was being serious!  
  
SHEGO: (to DRAKKEN) That's why POSSIBLE'S always beatin' ya.  
  
SHEGO: So...are you guys doing well in school?  
  
SYD: DES is.  
  
SHEGO: (To JESSIE) Can we stay in the basement, if you don't mind?  
  
JESSIE: (shakes head) Not at all.  
  
(Then, the camera fades to black. The score to Say the Word is heard. In this scene, there is merely a parody of the first-season X Men Evolution theme. For the first clip, SYD is seen running toward the camera. In KP- style (like the KP logo, only orange lettering with purple lining) lettering, the word 'SYD' can be seen at the bottom of the screen. Then, we see DES blasting a waterbeam at something. In the same font, the word 'DES' can be seen with blue lettering and a silver lining. Then, 'SAM' appears, purple lining and pink letters. She [SAM] is seen zapping something with lightning. Then, finally, the word 'KIM' appears (just like in the original logo as KIM does a backflip. Fade to black. The end.) 


End file.
